A Solangelo Surprise
by CriticalHippo
Summary: Hmm. Well this is my first fanfic. I will upload on both my Accounts. This is my first account. My other one is NoooooobodyHasThisName if you want to chekc that out. Will has an adventure at his birthday in the morning after walking outside to a birthday party... and more.
**Welcome beauties, to Hippo's Solangelo Fanfiction thing. BTW this is probably rated M. I don't really give a shitake mushroom either way. But beware for if thy does not enjoy this shitake mushrooms, do not continue lest you learn the bad grammar that is CriticalHippo's Fanfictions… also the weird summary things. Anyway, I also just realized my computer was unplugged. Wow. Also don't get offended if I say anything racist or shitake mushrooms like that. Also, the main focus will be Solangelo (probably smut) but the pther pairings will be the quote unquote default ones. Solangelo,(no shitake mushrooms) Frazel? Hank? Oh so it is Frazel. (I FOUND THIS ON WIKIPEDIA WTF WHO MADE THIS. THAT IS SOME DEDICATION SHITAKE MUSHROOMS RIGHT THERE!, just look up PJO ship names), Percabeth (it's not original but it's true) Caleo (assuming Leo somehow used Teleport from BoI to get back here or something.), Also Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/ Nico Di Angelo might be called the Big Threesome… wow, anyway also Jasper/Jiper (primary for the second series of Percy Jackson or whatever you whappersnippers call it.) Now to begin the horror that is Hippo's Fanfiction thing. Also I need ideas on what Will will call Nico. I don't own any of these. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

PoV of Will because yeah (my god no wonder I'm socially awkward also the setting is Will's birthday)

I woke up right next to my boyfriend Nico. He was still sleeping softly in our bed. I woke up surprisingly tired and with nothing but boxers on. So, I went to my wardrobe to put clothes on. And apparently everyone else in the Apollo cabin was asleep. So, I ripped a sticky note from my stack of notes, and I wrote, "Hey Nico, I'm gonna go check on everyone else to see what they're doing. Or most likely who they're doing." I wrote that last part with a huge grin on my face. "Anyway, I should be back before you wake up, and if I'm not then just check on the cabins of all our friends." So, I went on my "adventure" fully clothed. So, I first go to the Poseidon Cabin to check on Percy and Annabeth. I knock on the door and say, "Hello? Is anyone awake in there?" Percy answers the door looking reeeeally tired and also completely naked. I made sure my smirk was loud and obvious. He realized and his face flushed really hard. This quickly changed, as I was gay (newsflash) while trying to look at him I kept looking at his rather large shaft. He noticed this and made his smirk bigger than mine. I kept trying to look at his face but my eyes kept going towards his dick. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" I instantly flushed. It seems the roles have been reversed. "Um… I'm gonna leave now." I said embarrassed. "No, I think I want to have fun with you." Percy said almost seductively as he closed and locked the door behind him. "Um. But Nico and-and Annabeth. Won't they get mad?" I said embarrased. "They'll never have to find out." He responded. "No." I replied and quickly walked out the door. After remembering that the door was locked and I was trapped inside. "So, I guess we will just have to stay somewhere not near Annabeth to do this thing." Luckily in the nick of time Annabeth woke up. "I was awake the whole time Seaweed Brain. You are so fucking dead." She said nonchalantly. "Oh god. You might want to leave right now." Percy told me as he got a practically scared face. "No, I want to see you get tortured by Annabeth." I said with a smile. "You might not want to see the way I um torture him." Said Annabeth while blushing a tiny bit. "Oh, ok." I said and ran out the door, after having Percy unlock it. So after that experience I went to visit Jason and Piper. As I was getting closer I heard quiet, and then louder and louder moans coming from a female voice. "Oh gods Jason." said Piper (I assumed anyway) right before making kissing sounds. I could also faintly hear a slight slapping of skin. "Oh Jason, fuck me. Fuck me 'til I feel like I'm in Elysium." Cried Piper. I waited outside the door for the perfect moment. "I'm gonna cum Jason." More kissing noises. "It's ok, me too." Replied Jason. I waited right as I could hear Piper reached her climax, and then I opened the door. Actually, I tried to open it. It was locked. They didn't hear me try to open it fortunately. "Oh Piper, O know you're in there!" I said cockily. "Oh fuck… You won't report us to Chiron will you?" Asked Jason. "Oh no why would I do that to you?" I taunted. "Please don't." whispered Piper. "No I won't I'll just leave." I pronounced to them. I kept walking to the Ares Cabin to find Hazel and Frank. I looked through the barely not-fogged windows. I saw Frank awake and Hazel asleep. They surprisingly had all their clothes on. I thought either they just didn't do anything or they were trying to "hide the evidence." I heard Frank listening to Rucka Rucka Ali music. I could tell because it said it at the beginning. I interrupted the song saying, "How many more people must I embarrass?" "Um, hi Will? Nico? Will right. Sorry I'm tired." He responded. I replied, "Oh yeah it's me, Will. By the way, what happened with you and Hazel last night?" Even though the windows were fogged I could see Frank's face turn red. "Uh nothing." He answered a little bit too quickly and quietly. "Oh something happened." His face turned redder still. "I can tell. Just by the way you answer and the way your face is getting flushed." "Please don't make me tell you, Hazel will kill me." He was now covering his face and his face was comparable to that of a cherry. "Ok, I'll leave now." I said cockily. So I returned to the Apollo Cabin, which I realized was now empty. I'm not sure if that was me being tired or not. "Hey Nico." The sound echoed throughout the cabin. I went back to the bed and found that Nico was no longer there. I was confused and sat there looking at the untouched sticky note I wrote. I saw a glimpse of a large shadow travel behind me so I walked outside the cabin when everyone Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Leo (forgot to visit them), Calypso, Jason, Piper, and of course Nico di Angelo. My favorite of them all. "Happy birthday!" Yelled Nico. I didn't even know what to say, I was so surprised. "I would say I expected this, but I didn't see this coming at all." I said. "Now time for the biggest surprise." Nico told me. Nico shadow travels me into the forest. "So, what do we have planned?" I asked curiously. "Oh you'll see. You'll see." Nico said while smiling to himself, looking like a kid who just went to the candy shop and bought candy for 50 Cents (I give you permission to kill me if I do this again.) Once again Nico shadow traveled me to a bedroom where we were all alone. "Um Nico, you aren't doing what I think you are… are you?" I inquired. "Oh I don't know." Nico replied innocently while looking at the ceiling. "Ok, well let's get started." I said as I smashed my lips against his. If Nico could taste like something, that would be exactly what his lips taste like. They almost taste dark. If darkness could taste like something, that would be it. After about twenty seconds of the kiss, we broke it and inhaled a whole bunch of air. "Wow, Death Boy, I didn't know you were such a good kisser." I said surprised. "You should have known, also don't call me Death Boy." He told me. He looked a little pouty after that. "Oh I'm sowy, does it embawass you?" I said to him like a baby. "Stop!" He cried finally looking flushed like he normally did. "Oh, ok I'll leave." I casually tell him as I try to open the door. It was locked. "No! That's not what I meant!" He yelled at me. "Oh sorry." I replied innocently and sarcastically. "By the way, before we get started I've always wanted to tell you something." "What's that?" Nico asked. "Well I'm jealous of you." I told him. "Why's that?" He said with a grin on his face. "Well um, you have a boyfriend better than mine." I waited until the smirk on his face faded and I grinned at him. "Oh really? Is that so?" He asked right before assaulting me with kisses. After about a minute of this he stopped kissing me. "Woah, I was not expecting that. Where did you get that from?" I asked him. "Oh from my "better" boyfriend." He replied. "Hey, time for the shirt to go off." I told him. He pulled of his shirt to reveal his six-pack and his muscles. "Woah. Nico when did you get this ripped?" I asked him, fascinated by it. "Well I uh, I… I don't know." He said blushing. "Well this definitely deserves a treat!" I said removing my shirt as fast as I could. Will was staring at it like it was something made out of diamonds and gold. His eyes were now gleaming with lust and his jaw was low, and he was drooling. "You like what you see?" I asked him. He didn't even blush or answer. I guess he was in so much shock of my sexiness. "You. Me. Bed. Now." He ordered me. I didn't complain as I ripped off my pants leaving only my boxers and slightly erect shaft. "Nico, take off your pants, I feel…" I said as I looked down on my genitals "Strange without you." So he complies after hiding his blushing face. After another heavy make out session we both remove our boxers. "Nico, do you want to suck, or do you want me to do it?" I ask him. "You." He replies embarrassed. "Actually, no, I'm not sure if we should do this. You suck my dick, doctor's orders." I tell him. "No. You suck mine, boyfriend's orders." He said a little bit angry. So I slowly started to lick his dick. I licked the tip at first, and then slowly moved on to taking in more and more. He groaned a little bit and bit his lip. He also muttered "fuck" silently. I pretended not to notice. After a minute of this I just took the whole thing in. At this point Nico didn't give a shit about me hearing him moan and groan. "Alright playtime's over. You suck my dick. Or I shove mine in you. Or you shove yours in me… You decide." I told him sincerely. "Um, I'll suck yours." He said quietly. He licked the tip of my erection. It felt so good. I don't know how he learned this but it felt so good. He eventually took it in his mouth whole. My dick progressively got harder and harder as he sucked it. "Oh gods Nico. Go faster." I told him. He started sucking faster and faster. "Alright, that's it I'm putting my full erection in you." I told him sternly. He obliged and let me stick it in him. I didn't slow down at all, I went super hard and fast at the beginning. "Oh gods Will. Oh it hurts, but it feels so good" He told me and I kept going harder and faster. "Oh FUCK Will! Oh god faster HARDER! OH IT FEELS SO GOOD." He yelled. I had no hesitations now and I just needed to fuck him 'til he couldn't walk. "OH GODS WILL FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE I'M IN ELYSIUM! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP! AAAH I'M GONNA CUM!" He cried. I felt his climax and said, "It's okay I will too- oh shit!" I came inside him and he came all over me. "Well, I'm going to need to take a shower. Did I fuck you well enough?" I asked him. He just stood there as if he just won the lottery 400,000,000 times. "Alright bye."

 **That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed my favorite ship of all time. Sorry it was so GOD DAMN LONG (God dammit Hippo why do you make such long stories.)**


End file.
